The Last Autumn, The End of My Beloved
by Misaki Lyn
Summary: Pagi yang cerah di Konoha City. Suara kicauan burung membangunkan seorang pemuda tampan berkulit tan, serta berambut pirang menawan dari mimpi indahnya. Tumben sekali pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini bisa bangun sepagi ini hanya karena suara kicauan burung di luar sana.


**Tittle : The Last Autumn, The End of My Beloved.**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : NaruSasu**

**Genre : Criminal, mistery(?).**

**Warning : Yaoi Contents, Boys Love a.k.a Shonen Ai, etc.**

**Author : Nakayama Misaki**

**Misaki's Greeting :**

**Salam untuk para readers, saia Author Newbie asal-asalan menjurus ke jadi-jadian bin gaje-gaje'an(?). Oke, itu ga penting siapa saya. Intinya penname saya disini Nakayama Misaki, udah gitu aja. Ini Fict pertama saya dan mohon kritikannya dalam bentuk apapun lah biar fict saya selanjutnya jadi makin bagus dan berkualitas. Ne, Happy reading ya.**

**Love Misaki.**

**Enjoy this fanfic and review please **

**( Opening Song : Scandal Band – Love Survive )**

**Chapter 1**

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha City. Suara kicauan burung membangunkan seorang pemuda tampan berkulit tan, serta berambut pirang menawan dari mimpi indahnya. Tumben sekali pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini bisa bangun sepagi ini hanya karena suara kicauan burung di luar sana. Amazing !

"Hoaammm… Rasanya masih mengantuk." Pemuda ini menguap dengan lebarnya sembari merenggangkan tubuhnya. Kemudian Ia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap untuk kuliah. Usianya baru 22 tahun, mengambil kuliah jurusan Sastra Jepang di Konoha University.

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit Ia mandi, sekarang telah selesai dan mulai memakai pakaiannya, lalu berdiri di depan kaca dengan senyuman lima jarinya tak lupa menghiasi wajah tannya.

" Hehehehe… aku memang tampan." Ucapnya narsis.

**Drrrttt…. Drrtt… drrrt….**

Naruto lalu mengambil smartphone nya yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya, Ia melihat sudah ada 2 pesan yang muncul di smartphone pemberian Almarhum ayahnya itu.

" Hm ? Gaara ? Sudah menjadi kebiasannya ya pagi-pagi begini sudah mengirimiku e-mail." Naruto lalu membuka e-mail dari sahabat karipnya itu dengan rasa penasaran.

'_Cepat turun, Naru. Aku sudah di bawah sejak tadi.'_ Itulah isi e-mail dari Gaara. Naruto yang membacanya malah nyengir kuda. Dia lalu melongok dari jendela apartemennya di lantai 3 untuk melihat Gaara di bawah sana.

" Iya ! Tunggu sebentar ya, Gaara-chan !" tereak Naruto dari atas yang sukses membuat Gaara malu.

" Cihh.. dasar bodoh." Umpatnya dengan penuh perasaan(?).

Naruto lalu menyambar tasnya dan turun dari apartemennya untuk menemui Gaara. Setelah sampai di bawah sana, Naruto dan Gaara lalu berangkat ke kampus dengan berjalan bersama. Entah apa yang merasuki Naruto hingga Ia bisa berangkat sepagi ini. Mungkin Ia lelah, sampai bisa bangun sepagi itu ? Entahlah tak ada yang tahu dan tak penting juga untuk dibahas.

Untuk sampai ke Konoha University, dibutuhkan waktu kira-kira 20 menit bila berjalan kaki dari apartemen Naruto, karena dengan alasan sekalian olahraga pagi, Naruto dan Gaara memang selalu berangkat bersama dengan berjalan kaki.

" Eh, Gaara-chan ? " Naruto Nampak memanggil sahabatnya yang manis itu.

"…" tak ada jawaban.

"Gaa-chan ?" panggil Naruto lagi.

"…" masih sama, tak ada jawaban. Seringai rubah muncul di wajah Naruto.

" Tuan Muda Sabaku Gaara~, apakah Anda baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada seductive sembari memeluk pinggang sahabatnya yang kaya raya itu. Ia tahu karena Gaara tak akan pernah tahan dengan suaranya yang seperti itu.

" Cihh… apa-apaan kau ini Naruto ?!" gaara menjauhkan tangan sahabatnya itu dari pinggangnya, meskipun dia tak suka perempuan, tapi jangan diumbar juga donk didepan umum. Kan kasian para fujoshi yang liat, nanti malah pada jatuh pingsan gegara fan service gratisan di pagi hari. Hehehe…

" Hehe , habisnya kau tak bicara apapun sejak tadi. Aku kan jadi bosan." Ucap Naruto dengan santainya.

" Terserah kau saja lah." Jawab Gaara dengan juteknya.

"Ah kau in-"

**BRUKKK…**

" Huh ?" Gaara bingung dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba ditabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh berpelukan(?).

" Hei, sebaiknya perhatikan jalanmu. Aduhhh …" gerutu Naruto yang masih belum bangun juga dari tidurannya ditrotoar dengan seseorang yang menabraknya tadi diatasnya.

" Maaf, aku tak sengaja." Ucap pemuda yang menabrak Naruto itu.

" Iya-iya, cepat bangun dariku. Kau berat." Kata Naruto sembari membuka matanya.

**DEG!**

'Astaga ! Kami-sama, sebegitukah hebatnya Engkau hingga dengan mudahnya menjatuhkan malaikatmu diatas tubuhku ? ' Naruto melongo.

" Jika kau tak segera bangun, maka kita akan terlambat masuk kelas Naru." Ucap Gaara dingin, " Mari, aku bantu kau berdiri." Lanjut Gaara sembari membantu pemuda yang menabrak Naruto tadi untuk bangkit.

" Terima kasih." Ucap pemuda itu menerima uluran tangan Gaara.

Naruto kemudian ikut bangkit, " Lain kali… Hati-hati ya," kata Naruto dengan seringai rubahnya.

" Hn." Hanya itu balasan dari sang pemuda yang mengenakan seragan Konoha High School (KHS). Pemuda itu lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Naruto lalu melangkah untuk ke kampusnya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Ia melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak di depannya. Sebuah benda semacam gelang, yang terbuat dari perak dengan gantungan huruf US sebagai hiasannya. Indah , benda itu lalu dipungut Naruto dan memasukkannya di saku celananya, kemudian Ia berjalan mengikuti langkah Gaara yang sudah mulai menjauh.

**At Konoha University (12.30 p.m)**

' Sepertinya anak tadi menjatuhkan ini. Hmm, dia manis juga bila diingat. Duh, aku kenapa ya ? Kenapa aku terus terbayang dengan anak itu ?' Batin Naruto sambil memperhatikan benda itu dan senyum-senyum sendiri, membuat yang melihatnya ngeri.

" Kau, tak makan Naruto ?" Tanya Gaara.

" Eh ?!" Naruto kaget hingga gelang itu jatuh dari genggamannya, lalu ia mengambilnya lagi. " Tidak, aku tidak lapar Gaa-chan." Sambungnya sambil memasukkan gelang itu di saku celananya.

" Tumben sekali." Hanya itu tanggapan si Tuan Muda dari Sabaku ini.

" Gaa-chan, aku pulang duluan ya. Kebetulan kelas kita kan sudah selesai lebih cepat. Kau tak apa-apa aku tinggal ?" Tanya Naruto.

" Tidak. Nanti aku bisa dijemput supirku." Ucap Gaara santai.

" Yosh ! Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku duluan ya, Tuan Muda."

**CUPP~**

Naruto mencium pipi Gaara lalu melenggang pergi. Membuat si empunya memerah sama dengan warna rambutnya. Dan para Fujoshi terselubung yang melihat itu histeris tertahan dan ber-kyaaa ria.

Naruto kemudian berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang memang sangat ramai. Saat sampai di depan KHS, Naruto berhenti sejenak. Mengingat dulu Ia juga siswa KHS. Sedikit rindu dengan masa-masa SMA nya yang menyenangkan, tak terasa seulas senyum tulus terukir di wajah tampannya bila mengingat dirinya saat SMA.

" Hehehe, masa-masa yang menyenangkan." Ucapnya dengan senang. Kemudian Naruto hendak melangkah pergi dari depan gerbang KHS. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Ia mendengar samar-samar suara beberapa orang yang mencurigakan dari dalan KHS.

"Suara apa itu ?" Tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri. " Sepertinya dari dalam sana."

Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Naruto lalu masuk ke KHS. Mencari asal suara itu, sepertinya memang dari belakang KHS.

Setelah sampai di belakang sekolah, dari balik tembok Naruto melihat segerombolan(?) siswa KHS. Bukan hanya ada 3 orang yang mengepung seorang siswa yang telah terpojok.

" Apa yang mereka lakukan ?" gumam Naruto.

" Hei ! bagaimana kalau dia kita seret saja ? " kata salah satu orang dengan muka penuh pierching.

" Heh, ide bagus. Kita seret saja dia ke gudang. Kita buat dia meraung-raung seperti kemarin. Huahahahah …" sahut seorang lagi dengan rambut putih yang disisir rapi ke belakang.

" Huh ?! Mereka mau apa ?" gumam Naruto dari balik tembok.

" Kumohon Senpai, jangan lakukan itu lagi.. onegai.." Rintih pemuda yang sedang dipojokkan itu.

" Sudah ! DIAM !"

** PLAKK!**

Pemuda yang berpierching menampar pipi si pemuda yang terpojok.

" HEI ! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN , HAH ?!" Tereak Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berlari menghampiri pemuda-pemuda itu dengan sok pahlawannya.

" Huh ? Siapa kau ?" Tanya pemuda yang bercadar aneh.

" Aku, Uzumaki Naruto ! dan aku tak terima bila kalian menyakiti pemuda ini." Kata Naruto yang sudah berdiri menjadi benteng sang pemuda yang teraniaya di belakangnya.

" Memangnya kau ini siapa, hah ?! Seenaknya saja kau ini. Dasar pemuda sok jagoan !" kata si pemuda berambut putih,bernama Hidan. Naruto tersulut emosinya, aura hitam mulai menguar dari tubuhnya.

**BUAGH!**

" Uaaaghh…."

" Jangan pernah…. Meremehkan seorang Uzumaki." Desis Naruto setelah menghantam perut Hidan dengan tinjunya.

" Huh, sok pahlawan. Terima ini !" kata si pierching, Pein. Lalu berusaha meninju muka Naruto.

" Heh, kau bukan lawanku." Naruto berhasil menangkis tinju si Pein dengan tangan kirinya.

**BUAGHH! BUGHH!**

" Ugh.. sial!" rintih Pein yang sudah tersungkur.

" Kau.." tunjuk Naruto pada seseorang lagi yang bercadar, " Mau maju juga , hah ?!" tantang Naruto tanpa bergeser dari tempatnya semula.

" HYAAHH ! JANGAN SOK KUAT KAU ! TERIMA INI !" Tereak Hidan yg sudah kalap. Ia lalu mencoba untuk memukul Naruto.

Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan menunduk, sehingga pukulan Hidan mengenai tembok dibelakangnya. Si Pemuda yang dipojokkan tadi hanya terdiam, namun entah kenapa lututnya lemas hingga Ia jatuh terduduk tak berdaya. Hanya menyaksikan si pemuda pirang yang tiba-tiba datang menolongnya dengan cara seperti itu. Namun , bagi Naruto pertarungan semacam ini bukanlah apa-apa baginya mengingat bagaimana berandalnya dia waktu SMP dan SMA. Naruto berhasil, mengalahkan ketiga siswa berandal itu tanpa adanya luka yang berarti.

**BUAGHH!**

Satu pukulan terakhir, berhasil membuat Pein babak belur, sedang kedua temannya sudah tak berdaya sebelumnya.

" Bagaimana, huh ? Hahh… masih, mau… hah… bertarung dengan ku ?" tantang Naruto yang cukup kewalahan melawan tiga orang sekaligus. Namun, itulah hebatnya Naruto. Meski kewalahan, tak pernah mendapat luka yang berarti.

" Sebaiknya kita mundur dulu, Pein." Ucap yang bercadar.

" Ugh, kau benar Kakuzu." Timpal Pein yang sudah tak sanggup lagi.

" Ayo, kita lari !" ajak Hidan. Kemudian mereka bertiga pun lari tanpa sepatah katapun.

" Heh, dasar tak berguna." Kata Naruto yang merasa bangga karena dia menang. " Hehehe, aku berhasil." Lanjutnya.

Naruto lalu berbalik, berjalan mendekati si pemuda yang jadi korban tadi. Kemudian berjongkok di depannya sembari tersenyum ramah.

" Hey, tenanglah. Mereka sudah pergi." Ucap Naruto menenangkan si korban.

" Ugh, terima kasih." Jawab si korban yang masih tertunduk memegangi lengan kanannya.

" Sama-sama. Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu." Naruto berusaha melihat wajah pemuda di depannya ini. " Kau… yang tadi pagi menabrakku itu kan ?" Naruto mulai ingat.

" Huh ? " Si pemuda melihat wajah Naruto, " Sepertinya iya." Hanya itu yang Ia ucapkan.

" Siapa namamu ? Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Tanya Naruto.

" Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab si pemuda.

" Lenganmu, kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat lengan Sasuke.

" Terluka.." sasuke lalu melihat tangan kanannya, matanya terbelalak " Tidak ada, dimana ? Dimana benda itu ? Kumohon jangan hilang, dimana ?" Sasuke panic sendiri, iris onyx nya kebingungan mencari kesana kemari.

" Hey, apa yang kau cari ?" Naruto penasaran.

" Milikku. Tidak ada, hilang. Gelangku…" Kata Sasuke sedih.

" Gelang ?" Naruto lalu merogoh sakunya, " Seperti ini ?" Naruto menunjukkan gelang yang Ia temu tadi pagi kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu menyambarnya lalu menggenggam erat benda itu seakan tak mau lagi kehilangan benda itu.

" Jadi itu benar milikmu ya." Naruto tersenyum simpul.

" Hn." Sasuke lalu memakai gelang itu lagi di tangan putih mulusnya.

" Coba sini, kulihat lenganmu." Naruto meraih lengan kanan Sasuke yang terluka. " Ini luka gores, cukup dalam. Apa mereka yang melakukannya padamu ?" Tanya Naruto.

" Hn."

" Ck, dasar kurang ajar." Naruto lalu melepas jaketnya, lalu merobek kaos hitam yang ia kenakan untuk dalaman.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" sasuke panic.

" Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin mengobati lukamu ini." Kata Naruto sambil membalut luka Sasuke dengan kaosnya yang Ia jadikan perban. " Nah, sudah selesai. Ayo kuantar pulang, Sasuke." Naruto lalu berdiri dan mengenakan jaket oranye nya lagi.

" Hn." Sasuke lalu berdiri, tapi entah mengapa kepalanya pusing hingga membuatnya terhuyung ke depan dan jatuh menimpa Naruto sama seperti tadi pagi.

**BRUGH!**

Naruto terkejut, melihat bagaimana posisinya saat ini. Kejadian tadi pagi terulang kembali, namun ada yang berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya, lembut. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto dibibirnya. Kemudian Ia membuka mata, betapa terkejutnya dirinya. Sasuke jatuh menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Ingin rasanya Naruto segera bangkit, namun tubuhnya berkata lain. Ia justru semakin menikmati kejadian ini. Memang dasar Naruto kurang ajar, Ia malah semakin mencium Sasuke. Hingga Sasuke mulai membuka matanya. Shock, itulah yang dialami Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak ? Dia terjatuh hingga tepat mencium bibir seseorang yang baru dikenal.

" Hahh… haahh .. ma, maaf.." Sasuke cepat-cepat bangkit dari tubuh Naruto.

" Tak apa." Naruto lalu berdiri. " Ayo pulang, Sasuke." Lanjutnya.

" Hn."

Naruto kemudian mengantar Sasuke pulang sampai kerumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto penasaran pada anak berambut emo ini. Banyak pertanyaan yang Naruto lemparkan. Yang hanya ditanggapi seperlunya saja oleh si raven. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak berbicara panjang lebar pada setiap orang yang ia kenal. Mungkin sanggup mebuat Sasuke pusing mendengarnya.

" Sudah sampai, pulanglah." Usir Sasuke pada Naruto.

" Hah ? kau ini tega sekali, aku tidak disuruh masuk dulu nih ?" Naruto berharap, mukanya memelas pada Sasuke.

" Cih, Dobe. " Sasuke lalu menuju terasnya, lalu membuka pintu rumah kecilnya. Naruto terbengong ditempat.

**CKLEEKK**

Pintu rumah Sasuke sudah terbuka, Sasuke menengok kearah Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu masih bingun di depan pagar rumahnya dengan muka bodohnya yang tampan itu menurut Sasuke.

" Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana dengan tampang idiotmu itu , Dobe ?" Tanya Sasuke sarkatis.

" Jangan panggil aku Dobe, Teme!" naruto merasa tambah bodoh bila dikatai bodoh. Dobe atau semacamnya lah. Padalah memang sebenarnya memang bodoh sih, hehehe.

" Ck, cepat masuk." Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

" Hehehe, asikkk…" Naruto tampak kegirangan lalu berlari masuk menyusul Sasuke.

Terletak di pinggir kota dan cukup sepi itulah letak rumah Sasuke. Minimalis, itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan rumah Sasuke. Untuk seukuran pemuda, rumah ini cukup rapi dan bersih. Jauh berbeda dengan apartemen Naruto yang seperti tenda pengungsian yang berantakan. Bernuansa kuning gading, diisi dengan barang-barang yang sederhana sekali menambah kesan minimalis di rumah Sasuke. Ada sebuah almari klasik terpajang di ruang tengah Sasuke, namun bisa dilihat dari ruang tamu mengingat lemari itu cukup unik dan besar. Didalamnya terpampang deretan rapi senjata api segala jenis, bila dihitung mungkin ada 10. Selain itu satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaan Naruto, mengapa rumah ini begitu sepi ? tak ada orang lain selain Sasuke. Apa mungkin Sasuke tinggal sendirian dirumah ini dan keluarga Sasuke tinggal jauh di kota atau bahkan Negara lain ? entahlah, nanti kita tanyakan pada sang raven nan tampan itu.

Naruto duduk menikmati sofa empuk di ruang tamu Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri sedang berganti baju, dan mungkin sekarang ada di dapur untuk membautkan minuman untuk si prang, teman barunya.

" Ada yang aneh dirumahku, Dobe ? " Tanya Sasuke sambil meletakkan kopi di meja tamu.

" Ah tidak kok. Hanya saja rumahmu sangat rapi. Hehehe …" puji Naruto seadanya.

" Hn."

" Jadi Sasuke, apa kau tinggal sendirian ?" Tanya Naruto.

" Seperti yang kau lihat."

" Orang tua mu tinggal dimana ? " Tanya Naruto lagi.

" Mereka.." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap tajam mata Naruto. " Sudah mati."

" Hah ?! Maaf Teme, aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Maaf ya." Naruto gelagapan.

" Hn."

Setelah beberapa jam Naruto berada di rumah Sasuke, hari pun mulai gelap. Naruto harus pulang bila esok tak mau terlambat ke kampus. Naruto kemudian pamit kepada Sasuke. Berjalan di kegelapan malam sendirian tak membuat Naruto takut, sudah biasa baginya. Tapi, entah mengapa ada yang aneh tadi. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya sejak tadi dirumah Sasuke. Dia melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya, almari senjata api milik Sasuke.

" Ah sudahlah, mungkin itu memang privasinya." Kata Naruto saat berjalan pulang.

**2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

" Teme !" panggil si pirang.

" Cih, urusai Dobe !" si raven terganggu.

" Aku mencintai mu. Hehehe …" kata Naruto sambil menggandeng kekasihnya itu.

Kekasih ? ya , mereka sudah berpacaran meski Sasuke sekarang masih duduk di kelas 3. Salahkan Naruto yang tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke saat Valentine tahun lalu. Dengan bodohnya si Pirang itu berteriak sekencangnya di depan KHS untuk menembak Sasuke dengan mengenakan jas lengkap dengan dasi hasil pinjaman dari Gaara. Karena malu dan tak mau melihat aksi konyol Naruto lebih dari itu, Sasuke akhirnya menerima cinta Naruto. Waktu itu, banyak gadis menangis histeris, ada yang pingsan, shock. Bagaimana tidak ? Ternyata rumor itu benar, selain Sasuke diam-diam menjadi bulan-bulanan para seme di KHS, ternyata Si Pangera Idaman mereka memang Yaoi asli. Banyak siswa KHS yang mengurungkan niat untuk membully Sasuke lagi karena sekarang dia memiliki seorang pacar yang notabene mantan ketua geng paling sadis di KHS dulu. Mereka tentu masih sayang nyawa lah.

" Cepat bangun , Dobe." Suruh Sasuke.

" Nghh… Sebentar lagi , Teme. 5 menit. " tawar Naruto sambil membenahkan selimutnya. Kembali tidur, itulah kebiasaan buruk si rubah Dobe ini.

" Ck, kubuang semua ramenmu bila kau tak bangun ! " ancam Sasuke dengan sadisnya.

" GYAAHH ! Jangan Sasu-chan, kau tega sekali." Sontak Naruto bangun meloncat dari ranjang, menerjang kekasihnya dengan muka bodohnya.

" Menyingkir Dobe ! Kau membuatku sesak !"

" Kumohon jangan buang ramen ku, Sasuke.." Naruto memelas, semakin erat dia memeluk Sasuke.

" Bo.. Bodoh ! Idiot, aku tak.. ugh.. serius." Sasuke kehabisan napas pemirsa.

" Sungguh ? Kau memang pacarku yang terbaik Sasu-chan."

**CUUPP~**

Satu kecupan manis mendarat di bibir Sasuke di Minggu pagi ini. Tersipu , sang Uchiha tersipu malu atas perlakuan tiba-tiba kekasihnya itu. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tulus terukir di wajah manis Sasuke. Dia tahu, ternyata dia sangat mencintai pemuda pirang ini.

" Yosh ! Aku mandi dulu Suke. Setelah itu, kita kencan~ Muehehehe, Aku sayang kau, Suke-chan…" Ucap Naruto dengan tawa modusnya lalu melesat ke kamar mandi.

' Aku juga Naruto. Tapi, aku tak tahu kapan mereka akan mengambilku paksa darimu. Bila saat itu tiba, ku harap kau bisa melindungiku..' Batin Sasuke yang wajahnya berubah menjadi cemas.

Minggu, hari yang pas untuk para pasangan berkencan. Termasuk juga Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka pergi ke taman untuk menikmati angin di musim gugur ini. Konoha Trendy Park atau yang biasa disingkat KTP(?) menjadi tujuan utama NaruSasu untuk berkencan. Rumput hijau, taman luas di pinggir kota, ada danau, ayunan, dan macam-macam hiburan ada di KTP ini. Silahkan datang kalau kalian mau, hehehe..

" Hey Suke, Ayo kita beli ice cream. " Ajak Naruto penuh semangat.

" Hn. Kau saja, aku tunggu disini. " jawab Sasuke dengan juteknya.

" Yahhh,, tak asik . Ayo kita beli." Naruto menarik paksa Sasuke untuk ikut bersamanya.

" Kuso ! Lepaskan aku, Idiot !" maki Sasuke pada kekasihnya. Sedang yang dimaki malah tetap menyeret Sasuke tanpa mengiraukan makian kekasihnya itu.

**At Kedai Ice Cream – Hyuuga Ice cream Valentine (HIV)**

" Sumimasen, ice cream Vanilla nya dua ya. " kata Naruto pada si penjual ice cream yang ber-nametag Hyuuga Hinata dengan berpakaian maid.

" Ha'i. Tunggu sebentar ya, Tuan." Jawab Si pejual dengan ramah.

Sementara itu, Sasuke melihat kearah jalanan, mendapati sebuah mobil polisi terparkir di seberang jalan. Dan seorang polisi berambut nanas keluar dari mobil itu.

**DEG!**

" Suke, kau lihat apa ?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah memegang dua ice cream di masing-masing tangannya.

' Polisi ?! Gawat, harus pergi dari sini.' Mata Sasuke terbelalak, tubuhnya bergetar, keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya, " Dobe, aku ingin pulang." Kata Sasuke berusaha setenang mungkin.

" Hah ?! kita kan baru saja kencan Suke, masa kita pulang ?" Naruto kecewa dan bingung.

" Kumohon Naruto, ayo kita pulang ! Ada polisi disana, jangan sampai mereka tahu keberadaanku !" Sasuke keceplosan. ' Ugh , Sial !' batinnya setelah sadar tentang apa yang dikatannya.

" Hah ?! Ap-"

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sasuke sudah terlanjur menariknya berlari dari taman itu. Hingga ice cream yang Naruto pegang jatuh ke tanah. Sasuke berlari, keluar taman dengan menarik Naruto yang masih belum mengerti.

' Cih, sial ! kenapa polisi itu memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di mana satu-satunya akses ku untuk lari ! Bodoh ! Aku harus segera pergi.' Batinnya saat menyeberangi jalan tanpa melihat kanan kiri hingga membuat Naruto panic.

**SREETT**

' Dia….. ?' batin si polisi yang bernama Shikamaru sambil menyipitkan matanya..

Sasuke berlari melewati polisi yang sedang berdiri di samping mobilnya. Onyx tajam itu sekilas menatap iris kuaci milik Shikamaru yang juga menatapnya tajam. Namun Sasuke tak peduli, yang Ia pikirkan hanyalah berlari menghindari polisi itu. Jika tidak begini, bukan hanya nyawanya yang terancam. Mungkin juga nyawa Naruto menjadi taruhannya.

" Sepertinya, aku pernah melihat wajah anak itu. Seperti…" Shika berfikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat. Sambil memegang dagunya, Ia mencoba mengingat." Mata hitam, rambut dark blue, tinggi dan putih.. Seperti Uchiha. UCHIHA SASUKE !" Shikamaru ingat, ini gawat bagi Sasuke.

" Harus ku kejar !" Shika lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya, berusaha menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sementara itu, di bawah pohon sakura di pinggir dan Naruto terengah-engah kecapekan. Sasuke bersandar di batang pohon sakura, nafasnya tak beraturan. Keringat bercucuran, membuat nya tambah sexy(?). sama juga dengan Naruto, meski fisiknya sudah biasa melakukan hal berat, tapi ternyata lari dengan ditarik seseorang tanpa melihat arah itu sangat menakutkan.

" Hah… Teme, sialan kau !" umpat Naruto sambil terduduk ditrotoar.

' Hah…. Jauh. Sudah jauh… hah..' batin Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya.

" Hey… hahh… Teme. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto yang mencoba mengatur napasnya.

" Aku…."

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi sirine dari mobil polisi tadi, mobil polisi Shika. Lamborghini Gallardo hitam biru itu melaju dengan kencangnya.

" MUSTAHIL !" Tereak Sasuke yang panic melihat kehadiran mobil polisi itu lalu kembali menarik Naruto dan mereka berlari lari dengan dikejar oleh mobil polisi.

Kali ini tidak hanya satu mobil polisi, melainkan ada tiga. Ternyata Shika sudah memanggil kawannya untuk memburu Sasuke. Mustahil bagi manusia biasa untuk lari dari kejaran mobil polisi dengan merk Lamborghini Gallardo yang memiliki beribu tenaga kuda untuk mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto yang hanya berlari. Namun, bersyukurlah karena Naruto dan Sasuke memiliki kemampuan berlari diatas rata-rata. Saat ini laju mobil Shika berhasil menyamai lari Sasuke dan Naruto di trotoar. Shika lalu membuka kaca jendela mobilnya, dengan sigap Ia menarik pelatuk pistolnya mencoba membidik Sasuke dan Naruto yang lari cukup gesit diantara para pejalan kaki lainnya.

**DORR ! DORR !**

Shika meletuskan senjatanya kearah Sasuke, namun sayang tembakannya meleset karena selain Sasuke memang gesit. Banyak orang juga yang berjalan di trotoar itu.

" Hey ! Apa yang polisi itu lakukan !" Naruto merasa tak terima melihat Sasuke menjadi obyek tembakan dari Shika.

" Sudah, lari saja Dobe !" seru Sasuke.

**DORR!**

" Cih, sial. Meleset lagi !" gerutu Shika di dalam mobilnya. Shika kemudian mengomandokan dua mobil dibelakangnya untuk berpencar mencoba mengepung semua akses Sasuke untuk lari. Terbukti dari kedua Lamborghini hitam biru itu mulai berpencar.

' Kami-sama, tolong lindungi kami. Terutama Naruto..' do'a Sasuke dalam hati. Syukurlah, mereka berhasil lolos meski dua mobil polisi lainnya masih berusaha mengejar mereka.

' Sasuke, sebenarnya kau ini siapa ?' batin Naruto.

**FLASHBACK**

" Teme, sebenarnya orang tua mu meninggal karna apa ?" Tanya Naruto yang saat itu sedang di pinggir danau di sore hari yang mendung dengan Sasuke yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu nya. Dengan mengeplay lagu Namidairo dari penyanyi idola Sasuke, yakni Yui.

" Mereka dibunuh." Hanya itu jawaban Sasuke.

" Hah ? kenapa sama dengan nasib kedua orang tua ku juga ? mereka juga dibunuh." Kata Naruto yang terkejut.

" Benarkah ?" Sasuke cukup terkejut mendengar itu.

" Ya. Kata nenek, mereka dibunuh oleh seseorang bermata merah dengan tiga tanda koma dimatanya. Kata nenek juga, orang tua ku dibunuh untuk membayar kelakuan orang tua ku kepada orang tua si pemuda bermata merah itu. Aneh kan Sasuke ? Aku saja sampai tak paham." kata Naruto. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

' Tidak mungkin..' batin Sasuke.

" Lalu, orang itu melarikan diri setelah membunuh orang tua ku dengan menggendong seorang anak kecil. Tapi sayang, dia berhasil kabur." Naruto kecewa. " Tapi polisi berupaya keras untuk mencarinya. Dan dia berhasil ditemukan. Disebuah rumah kecil di desa terpencil di wilayah Suna Gakure. Tapi aneh lagi, polisi menemukannya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di rumahnya dengan seorang anak yang diduga adiknya membawa pisau yang juga berlumuran darah. Ketika polisi hendak menagkap anak yang diduga membunuh kakanya itu, anak itu berhasil kabur dan belum ditangkap sampai sekarang." Naruto menceritakan hidup nya kepada Sasuke.

' Kakak…..' batin Sasuke yang semakin dalam menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naru.

" Suke ? Kau tak apa Sayang ?" Tanya Naruto sambil membelai lembut kepala Sasuke.

" Tidak. Aku tak apa." Jawab Sasuke yang tak terasa menitihkan air mata tepat di tangan Naruto.

" Sasuke … Kau, menangis ?" Tanya Naruto yang merasakan tetesan air ditangannya.

" Tidak. Ini…. Ini hujan Naru." Sasuke mengelak. Dan Tuhan nampaknya membantunya dengan menurunkan titik-titik hujan saat itu.

" Ah Iya ! hujan. Ayo kita pulang Sasuke." Naru kemudian berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya membantu Sasuke berdiri.

" Hn." Sasuke berusaha setenang mungkin.

" Aduhhh, hujannya deras juga." Naruto lalu melepas jaket oranye nya, kemudian menggunakannya untuk melindungi kepala Sasuke dan kepalanya dari hujan…

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Malam itu, Naruto di rumah Sasuke. Ini akhir musim gugur, mendung mulai datang, mencekam. Mungkin akan hujan malam ini. Memang semenjak mereka jadian, Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan Sasuke di rumah minimalisnya itu. Semenjak Naruto tinggal dengan Sasuke, Naruto selalu penasaran dengan almari senjata milik Sasuke. Namun, bila Neurto bertanya untuk apa senjata itu, Sasuke selalu mengelak. Naruto tahu kalau kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak berniat memberi tau nya, maka Naruto memilih diam dan tak bertanya lagi.

Kini Naruto duduk di sofa, dia bingung dengan kejadian hari ini. Sasuke yang diincar polisi, membuatnya bingung. Dia stress , menopang dagu nya. Diam memikirkan kekasihnya, sedangkan yang di pikirkan sedang berada dikamarnya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya.

**JRAAZZZHHH**

Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Sasuke kemudian keluar kamar menghampiri Naruto dengan celana jeans dark blue, dalaman kaos hitam tipis dengan model V-neck, dan dilapisi mantel bulu sepaha dengan warna yang senada.

" Mau kemana kau ?" Tanya Naruto curiga.

" Duduk bersamamu." Jawab Sasuke sambil duduk disamping Naruto lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih. Naruto lalu membelai kepala kekasihnya.

" Tumben sekali kau manja seperti ini pada ku Suke. Ada apa ?" Tanya Naruto setelah mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke.

" Naruto… aku mencintaimu. Terima kasih sudah ada di hidupku yang kotor ini." Air mata mulai membasahi pipi sang Uchiha.

" Kau kenapa Sasuke ? " naruto terkejut mengapa Sasuke yang sangat dingin dan angkuh ini bisa menagis sampai seperti ini.

" Naruto… hiks, aku yakin polisi itu masih memburuku. Aku yakin, mereka akan menemukan kita malam ini. Hiks … jika itu terjadi, aku ingin kau disisiku dan kau selamat Naru, hiks.." kata Sasuke yang semakin menangis kemudian menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto.

" Apa maksudmu Sasuke ? mengapa mereka memburumu ?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

" Karena aku…. Hiks…."

**DORR! BRUAK !**

**Suara tembakkan dan pintu utama rumah Sasuke berhasil didobrak.**

" APA !" Naruto terkejut. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

" SEMUANYA DIAM. JANGAN BERGERAK ! " Kata seorang polisi, Shikamaru Nara dengan bersenjata lengkap dengan banyak anak buah yang ternyata sudah mengepung rumah Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengetahui kalau dirinya terancam kemudian mengabil pistol dari mantel bulunya dan melepaskan tembakannya dengan masih terduduk disofa dengan Naruto menghadapnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, Sasuke memeluk Naruto.

**DORR ! DORR ! DORRR !**

" TIARAAPPP !"

Sasuke berdiri, menarik Naruto agar dibelakangnya. Kemudian mengambil senjata lain yang Ia simpan di balik mantel bulunya lalu melepaskan tiga tembakkan kearah polisi-polisi itu. Berhasil ! sasuke berhasil mengenai dua orang anak buah Shika yang sedikit telat tiarap. Naruto terbelalak melihat aksi kekasihnya barusan.

" TEMBAKK !" Perintah Sang Komandan, Shikamaru.

**DORR ! DORR ! DORRR ! DOORR !**

**Chapter 2**

" TEMBAKK !" Perintah Sang Komandan, Shikamaru.

**DORR ! DORR ! DORRR ! DOORR !**

" CEPAT PERGI NARUTO !" Tereak Sasuke sambil membalas menembaki polisi.

" TIDAK !" Tolak Naruto dengan tegas.

" Cih…. Kuso !" Sasuke lalu berbalik menarik Naruto lalu mereka kembali berlari.

" Ayo kita kejar !" perintah Shika.

" Baik komandan !" beberapa pasukan Shika lalu berlari mengikuti komandan mereka untuk mengejar Sang buronan dan kekasihnya yang kabur dari pintu belakang.

Mereka berlari, melarikan diri dari pintu belakang yang menuju ke hutan tepi Konoha City. Dalam hujan, gelap malam mereka terus berlari. Petir , hujan , tak mereka hiraukan. Berlari dan terus berlari. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Membawa Naruto ketempat paling aman, agar tak terbunuh. Gelap , itulah teman saat mereka melarikan diri kearah hutan tepi kota. Tak peduli, yang penting mereka selamat dari polisi itu meski harus berlari tanpa arah ke dalam Hutan Larangan itu. Sasuke terus berlari dengan Naruto semakin dalam masuk ke hutan, kemudian mereka menemukan sebuah rumah bergaya victorian kuno berlantai dua yang sudah usang dan setengah roboh. mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas.

" Hahhh, kita sembunyi saja disini Sasuke." Ajak Naruto sambil membuka pagar rumah itu. Mereka memasuki rumah usang itu, kemudian naik ke lantai dua.

" Kita aman." Lanjut Naruto sambil melihat kearah jendela kaca yang kotor.

" Haaa… hahhh… iya, aman, semoga saja." Sasuke bersandar di dinding.

" Jadi, sebenarnya siapa kau ini Sasuke ? Mengapa mereka sampai seperti ini mengejarmu ?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendekati Sasuke.

" Aku, " Sasuke terdiam sejenak, " Sebenarnya aku yang membunuh orang bermata merah yang membunuh orang tua mu. Karena dia, adalah kakakku." Kata Sasuke.

" APA ?" Naruto terkejut.

" Aku memang melarikan diri saat itu, itu juga karena aku masih ingin hidup. Dan apa kau tahu bagaimana cerita setelahnya ?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto menggeleng, Ia semakin mendekati Sasuke, hingga kening mereka bertemu.

" Saat aku mulai melarikan dari dari tempat asalku, tempat dimana aku membunuh kakakku sendiri yakni di Suna Gakure, aku sampai disini. Di kota ini. Dan orang tua mu, terutama ayahmu dialah yang membunuh ayah ku. Kau tahu karena apa ? Hanya karena Ayahku menolak untuk membantu Ayahmu yang sangat butuh uang saat itu." Lanjut Sasuke.

" Kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto.

" Karena uang itu akan digunakan ayahmu untuk berjudi ! Saat itu Ayahmu sudah banyak hutang karena sering kalah judi. Dan ayahku tak mau melihat temannya semakin menderita karena terlilit hutang karena selalu kalah berjudi. " jelas Sasuke.

" Namun, saat itu ayahmu mabuk berat dan menembak kepala Ayahku beserta Ibu ku dengan pistolnya. Kena telak, Ayah dan ibuku meninggal saat itu juga. Namun, polisi yang menyelidiki kasus itu tak pernah berkata jujur kepada kami. Mungkin karena Ayahmu takut dipenjara dia menyuap semua polisi dengan uangnya untuk membuat kebohongan tentang kejadian itu. Dan menyudutkan kami. Mengatakan bahwa Ayahku mengancam ayahmu kerena ayahmu tak mau memberinya pinjaman uang dengan senjata tajam. Untuk membela diri, ayahmu menembak ayahku dan ibu ku yang semakin mencoba membunuhnya. " Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

" Apa… apakah benar semua itu ?" Naruto shock.

" Kami difitnah Dobe ! Lalu kakakku Uchiha Itachi, mencoba mencari tahu kebenarannya. Karena Itachi jenius dan tahu betul keadaan keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki saat itu. Dan dia berhasil mengetahui kebenarannya. Dendam sudah membutakan mata onyx kakakku pada malam itu. Kakakku yang kalap, malam itu juga mendatangi rumahmu, lalu membunuh orang tua mu. Untuk menghilangkan ciri khas mata Uchiha dia menggunakan softlens warna merah dengan tiga tanda koma didalamnya. Tapi sayangnya, salah seorang pembantu di rumah mewahmu berhasil menelfon polisi dan mengejar kakakku. " kata Sasuke.

" Memang benar begitu, Kakashi-san lah yang menghubungi polisi saat itu, karena dia khawatir aku juga akan dibunuh. Saat itu aku bersembunyi, di gudang bersama salah satu buttler ku. Kau benar, itu memang kejadiannya. " Naruto merasa sakit hati atas perlakuan Ayahnya.

" Aku membunuh kakakku, karena aku begitu menyayanginya. Lebih baik dia mati ditanganku dari pada mati ditangan polisi-polisi pembohong itu. " Air mata mulai merembes keluar dari mata onyxnya. " Hikss…. Sayangnya, aksiku itu diketahui polisi. Mungkin mereka mengira aku adalah pembunuh dari orang tua mu karena aku membunuh kakakku saat itu. " Sasuke menangis.

" Sa… Sasuke, maafkan Ayahku.." Naruto merengkuh Sasuke.

**Sementara itu..**

**GUKK ! GUK ! GRRRR**

" Sepertinya mereka masuk ke hutan Komandan. " kata Kiba, salah seorang anak buah Shika. Dengan 7 anjing pelacaknya.

" Kita kejar." Perintah Shika.

**JRAZZHHH**

" Sakit, sakit sekali bagaimana rasanya menjadi buronan selama ini. Aku tak punya tujuan lain selain berlari dan terus berlari agar tetap hidup. " Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat, dadanya sakit.

" Apapun yang terjadi malam ini, aku tetap disisimu. Karena hatiku,merasakan hatimu. Apa yang kau rasakan aku juga merasakannya, kerana kita adalah satu. " kata Naruto.

" Arigatou, hontou ni arigatou.." balas Sasuke.

" Douita." Jawab Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto mendongakkan kepala Sasuke, menatap betapa kelamnya onyx itu. Indah memang, tapi menghanyutkan. Naruto mencintai pemuda didepannya ini, sangat mencintainya. Dia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang Ia sayangi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Naruto kemudian membelai lembut pipi Sasuke, perlahan menaikkan dagunya. Mempertemukan bibir manis Sasuke dengan bibirnya. Satu ciuman lembut penuh kesaksian Naruto berikan untuk Sasuke malam itu.

**GUKK ! GUK !**

" Mereka masuk kerumah tua ini Komandan. " kata Kiba.

" Kita masuk !" perintah Shika.

**BRUAKK**

" Gawat.. " Naruto tiba-tiba melepaskan pagutannya.

Pintu berhasil didobrak. Para polisi dibawah komando Shika pun mulai merangsek masuk mencari buronan mereka. Kemudian Shika dengan beberapa anak buahnya naik kelantai dua.

" Heh, kena kau ! " kata Shika. " Sudah cukup kau membuat kami lelah. Kau dan kakakmu sama saja. Aku lelah, lebih baik kita segera akhiri semua ini. " lanjutnya.

" Aku tak akan membiarkanmu membunuh Sasuke ! " Kata Uzumaki yang berdiri membentengi Sasuke.

" Apa kau tak tahu ? Pacarmu ini adalah buronan utama kami. Dia harus dihabisi. " kata Kiba.

" Aku tak peduli ! " kata Naruto, kemudian Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, " Tak akan kubiarkan kalian membunuhnya !"

" Berarti kau juga akan mati. Apa kau tidak tahu ? Kakaknya adalah pembunuh kedua orang tua mu, Uzumaki-san." kata Menma.

" Aku tetap tak peduli !" Naruto tetap bersikukuh.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap satu per satu polisi itu dari balik punggung kekasihnya.

" Kalian memburuku. " kata Sasuke dengan aura hitamnya. Berjalan santai dan berdiri didepan Naruto. " Bila kalian mendapatkanku. Lepaskan Naruto, dia sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. " Sasuke mencoba negosiasi.

" Hm , kupertimbangkan. " jawab Shika dengan seringaiannya. " Borgol si pirang itu dengan tiang disebelahnya. " perintah Shika.

" Ha'i." Menma lalu menjalankan perintah Shika.

" Ugh.. Lepaskan !" gertak Naruto.

" Diam !" bentak Menma.

" Lepaskan mantelmu. " suruh Shika.

" Hn. " Sasuke lalu melepas mantel bulunya yang sudah lusuh. Menyisakan kaos hitam tipisnya dan celana jeans dark blue nya.

" Letakkan semua senjatamu, Uchiha. " perintah Shika.

" Hn. " Sasuke menurut. Ia letakkan 3 pistol di pinggangnya. Dua buah pisau di sepatu bootnya juga Ia letakkan.

" Sasuke.. " gumam Naruto yang sudah terborgol.

" Angkat tangan." Perintah Shika lagi. Sasuke menunduk dalam, memejamkan matanya.

' Sayonara, Naruto..' batinnya.

**CKLEK**

Suara sebuah pelatuk berbunyi. Petir menyambar, mencekam suasana saat itu. Sasuke semakin memejamkan matanya. Pasrah itulah yang dilakukan Sasuke.

' Kami-sama, aku lelah. Kakak , ayah, ibu, aku akan menyusul kalian di sana. ' seulas senyum terukir di wajah tampan Sasuke.

" TIDAK ! KAU TAK BOLEH MELAKUKANNYA ! SASUKEE !" Teriak Naruto histeris.

Sasuke membuka matanya, Ia melihat Kiba sudah stand by untuk menembak.

' Tunggu..' Mata Sasuke meneliti. ' Bukan aku yang akan di eksekusinya. ' batin Sasuke. 'Tapi..' Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto dibelakangnya yang terbogol.

" NARUTO ! AWAS !" Sasuke berlari menerjang Naruto yang terborgol.

**DOARR!**

Shikamaru dan Kiba terbelalak. Bagaimana tidak ? Untuk sepersekian detik Sasuke mampu membaca gerakan Kiba. Hingga Ia mampu berlari dan melindungi Naruto tepat waktu. Luar biasa, itu lah kehebatan Uchiha.

" Ugh.." rintih Sasuke yang tengah memeluk Naruto.

" Sa… Sasuke.." mata Naruto terbelalak melihat hal ini. Cipratan darah segar mengenai wajahnya. " Ti… tidak mungkin." Naruto shock dengan Sasuke yang mememluknya.

" Kau, harus selamat…. Ugh, hahh… karena kau… kau adalah hatiku, hati ku adalah hati mu.. ugh.. shit…" Sasuke menahan sakit karena luka tembak yang tepat mengenai punggung kirinya. " Hati ku adalah… hahh.. hatimu.. karena… kita .. satu.. Aku mencintai mu, Uzumaki Naruto." Kata yang mampu membuat seorang Uzumaki menangis sangat sakit.

**BRUUKK**

" SASUKE ! " Pekik Naruto. Shappire indahnya meneteskan air mata. " LEPASKAN AKU ! SASUKE ! SASUKEEE !" Naruto mencoba melepaskan borgolnya, namun nihil.

" Cepat urusi Uchiha itu. " perintah Shika yang langsung ditanggapi anak buahnya. Shika berjalan mendekati Naruto.

" Kau ! kenapa kau membunuhnya , hah ?!" Naruto tak terima.

" Dia buronan paling berbahaya bagi kami. " Shika lalu melepaskan borgol Naruto.

" BASTARD ! Cuih.." Naruto meludahi Shika. Tapi Shika hanya diam saja.

Naruto lalu berlari menerjang polisi-polisi yang akan membawa jasad Sasuke. Shika yang menyaksikan hal itu menginterupsikan anak buahnya untuk membiarkan si pirang melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Naruto lalu memeluk jasad kekasihnya yang berlumur darah. Tubuhnya semakin memucat, mati. Sasuke tewas malam sudah karir Sang Missing Criminal, Uchiha Sasuke setelah bertahun tahun menjadi buronan polisi.

" Sasuke…. Hikss… kenapa, kenapa kau tak pernah bilang sebelumnya, hah ?!" bentak Naruto yang memangku jasad Sasuke.

" Kenapa aku tak bisa melindungi mu ?! Kenapa ? Aku tak mau kehilanganmu, sayang ! Ku mohon bangunlah !.. hiks.." Naruto memeluk tubuh mati Sasuke sambil menangis habis-habisan. " UCHIHA SASUKEE ! "

Para polisi yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya mampu tertegun. Sebegitukah cintanya si Uzumaki kepada Sang Uchiha ? Memang cinta itu butuh pengorbanan kan ? Tapi bila perngorbanan seperti ini yang dilakukan, setiap orang yang mengalaminya pasti akan merasa sakit. Sekalipun itu adalah orang yang angkuh dan aroganlah yang kau sayangi.

" Komandan, apa aku salah ?" Tanya Kiba.

" Tidak. Memang beginilah seharusnya, takdir yang mempertemukan mereka. Dan takdir pula yang memisahkan mereka. Semua sudah di gariskan, dan melalui umat manusia takdir itu bisa berjalan. Bukan salahmu. " jawab Shika.

" Begitu ya.. " kata Kiba mencoba mengerti.

**Keesokan harinya..**

**(Theme song : Yui – Green Alive)**

Sasuke dimakamkan di Pemakaman Kota Konoha (PKK). Tak banyak yang menghadiri pemakaman Sasuke. Hanya ada Naruto, Gaara, Shika, Kiba, dan beberapa anak buah Shika yang datang. Naruto terduduk disamping pusara kekasihnya, masih tak percaya bahwa Sasuke sudah tiada. Naruto mengusap batu nisan Sasuke. Menyandarkan kepalanya di batu nisan tersebut.

" Aku sungguh menyesal, kau harus menerima takdir ini , Naruto. " kata Shika.

" Jika memang ini jalan Sasuke dan jalanku, aku akan mencoba ikhlas. " jawab Naruto pasrah.

" Kalau begitu kami pamit. " kata Shika lalu pergi dengan anak buahnya.

" Hn." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Naruto.

" Naruto.. " Panggil Gaara sambil jongkok disamping Naruto.

" Apa aku tidak pantas untuk menjaga Sasuke sehingga Kami-sama mengambilnya dari ku ?" Tanya Naruto pada Gaara, tatapannya kosong.

" Aku yakin, Sasuke sudah tenang disana. Aku yakin, Sasuke tersenyum lega disana tanpa ada beban. " kata Gaara.

"…" Naruto terdiam.

" Ikhlaskan dia Naruto. Dia sudah bahagia disana, berdo'a lah untuknya." Kata Gaara lagi.

" Aku selalu mendo'akannya." Jawab Naruto. " Sasuke…hiks.." Naruto mencium batu nisan Sasuke penuh perasaan.

" Ayo.. kita pulang." Ajak Gaara dengan senyumannya, lalu berdiri.

" Sasuke, kau lihat?" Naruto membuka sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah, dengan dua buah cincin didalamnya." Cincin ini seharusnya kau pakai. Karena aku akan melamarmu hari ini, tapi sayang, Kami-sama sudah memanggilmu." Naruto menitihkan air matanya,lalu mengambil salah satu cincin itu, dan menguburnya didekat nisan Sasuke. " Aku janji, hanya kau yang ada di hatiku. Karena, hatimu adalah hatiku dan hatiku adalah hatimu. Karena kita adalah satu. Cincin ini akan selalu menjadi milikmu, sayang." Naruto lalu mencium nisan itu lagi.

" Aku selalu mencintaimu, Suke. " Naruto lalu berdiri kemudian berjalan dibelakang Gaara yang sudah mulai menjauh.

Baru beberapa langkah, Naruto menengok kebelakang. Kearah makam Sasuke, langkahnya terasa berat untuk pergi. Angin berhembus, menerbangkan daun-daun yang berguguran di musim gugur ini. Samar-samar Naruto melihat bayangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba hadir di hadapannya.

' Sasuke..' Naruto terkejut. Bayangan itu tersenyum lembut, memegang pipi tannya.

" Naruto, karena hatimu adalah hatiku. Dan hatiku adalah hatimu. Karena kita adalah satu." Ucap bayanga Sasuke pada Naruto. " Aishiteru yo, Dobe." Bayangan itu lalu mencium bibir Naruto.

" Sa,, Sasuke…" Mata Shappire Naruto terbelalak. Saat hampir memeluknya, bayangan itu menghilang. Menyisakan rasa sakit yang mendalam di hatinya. Ia akan sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu.

Gaara yang sudah berada di mobil nya kemudian mengklakson Naruto. Naruto agak terkejut dia sadar mungkin itu hanya halusinasi, kemudian Ia berlari menuju mobil Gaara. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah tampannya. Setelah itu, Gaara lalu mengemudikan mobil nya pergi dari pemakaman itu.

' Mo aishiteru, Sasuke..' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum.' Aku akan selalu merindukanmu, kekasihku.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto tak akan pernah melupakan sosok kekasihnya itu. Yang manis, angkuh dan arrogant. Seluruh kenangannya bersama Sasuke akan terus menjadi cerita indahnya sampai nanti. Sampai waktu yang akan menjemputnya suatu saat nanti.

" Kau baik ?" Tanya Gaara sambil menyetir.

" Hehehe, tentu. Aku baik." Naruto tertawa renyah. ' Tunggu aku di surga Sasuke, aku akan memelukmu disana nanti.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Cinta memang kadang menyakitkan. Dipisahkan oleh maut, saat kau masih sangat mencintainya memang menusuk hati, tapi mungkin ini lah jalan terbaik. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi ? Takdir sudah dituliskan. Dan kita hanya mampu menjalankannya tanpa tahu bagaimana ke depannya nanti seperti sebuah misteri dalam roda kehidupan. Tetap berjalan ke depan dan terus tersenyum untuk hidupmu dan orang kau cintai, meski mereka telah tiada sekalipun.

**THE END**

**Misaki's closing :**

**Yosh ! Selesai sudah fict abal ini. Gomen ne kalau jelek, idenya pasaran sih. Saat nulis ini, saya dibantu oleh lagu-lagu yang membuat inspirasi saya agak lancar. Yakni : Scandal-Love Survive, Scandal-Haruka, Scandal-Koi no Kajitsu, Yui-Namidairo, Yui-Love and Truth, Yui-Green Alive, Kiss my Ft2- Shake It Up, Atsuko Maeda-Migikata, Becca-I'm Alive, Kalafina-Lacrimosa. Dua lagu terakhir itu Soundtracknya Kuroshitsuji, hehe. Ne, Arigato to Jaa mata ne. Don't forget to review.. **

"_**Anata no kokoro wa watashi no kokorodearu tame. Soshite, watashi no kokoro wa anata no kokorodearu. Ware-ware wa hitotsudearu tamedesu."**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto Love Uchiha Sasuke -**_


End file.
